Dangerous Love
by Amatite Silvermoon
Summary: An adult fic about Yuuri and Gunter from Kyou Kara Maou. Yuuri and Gunter find that their feelings for each other are not one way. This is only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Genre: Adult, Dom/sub

A/N: This is only part of the story. There are several other parts, and evne a few other fics that fit into this particular world that I've made. The characters are property of Tomo Takabayashi, the creator of Kyou Kara Maou.

Part I-The Beginning

There I stood with his majesties belt. This thin piece of leather and metal was all that was left of his majesty after the ceremony. As I ran it through my fingers and felt the smooth cool leather I imagined his majesties piercing black eyes and stunning smile. I felt his soft face as I stroked the material and placed it next to my cheek.

"Oh Majesty" I sighed "how could you leave me!"

The nights passed lonely, but I hung his belt near my bed. _One day you will be here Majesty. And I will have you, the real you, under me. _I thought as a wicked smile crept across my face. _What would they do if the others knew of my strange desires?_ I wondered as I looked at the chains hooked to the bedposts. Simple black leather with glistening gemstone gilding around them until the buckles. Turning to look at the wall there hung the belt and a satin and leather flogger. Oh, how I wished to run that slowly down his majesties back and chest with him bound to this very bed. _One day Majesty, one day I will have you._

I spent my days dreaming of his majesty while I attended to the work of taking notice of his subjects. Wolfram was yelling at the top of his lungs for Yuuri to the sky. Tears welled up in my eyes as I held in the desire to go and join him in yelling. _Oh majesty, please return to us swiftly._

A note finally arrived through my door from Ulrike. The original king had requested Yuuri be sent back.

I ran and told Konrad to get Wolfram. When they met me in the front entry way I told them that Ulrike had begun the process to bring Yuuri back. Being selfish, I held back the whereabouts of his landing. I knew that if I got there I would be able to have him to myself.

I waited behind a pillar and watched a few men in the pool. I could have any one of them I wanted, but none of them could compare to the perfect power of his majesty. None of them would ever truly feel the power of the whip, nor would they understand the pleasure that his majesty would. They could never provoke such love and desire from me. Majesty was supposed to land near here. My fingers fiddled with the perfect black clothing that rested in my arms. This perfect outfit was identical to the one Majesty wears. I had a few other outfits he would see later, and hopefully wear. As I pictured this I began to sink against the wall in pleasure.

I heard a huge splash coming from the pool. A pool of men swarmed at him. _How dare they!_ "Majesty!" I yelled as I ran to him. Some long haired man jumped on me saying something about me, as he let go of Majesty. I managed to squirm free of the naked man and dragged his Majesty with me.

We finally made it to my room unnoticed. "Majesty, are you okay?" I asked. The black glow in his eyes grew.

"Günter, haven't I told you to call me Yuuri?" He was no longer Yuuri and no longer the Maou. He was the man I loved.

"Yes Yuuri" I said as I touched his face. A flash in his eye caught me. I gave a sly smile.

"Günter…I…"

I leaned in and kissed him deeply. At first I was only kissing him, but he began to kiss back. We finally parted and he leaned against my chest. I had seen his power, and now I could feel his strong aura.

"Why…how…"

"Majesty…No, Yuuri…I love you. More so than Wolfram can ever even dream about. I know that I am not your fiancée…but"

"Günter, Stop." He took my hand and placed it on his lips. "Your feelings are strong, and I enjoy that." He then kissed me with a powerful force. "I am dommé with Wolfram, but he could never fulfill my desires as you can." His head nodded to the wall. He had seen the whips! I stood strong though I wanted to buckle.

"I promise not to tell Wolfram, Yuuri. I love you."

He pulled my face down to his and whispered in my ear "I love you as well Günter, my master." My eyes must have flashed. "Oh, you didn't think I knew? Günter, my knowledge is far more than you think." He laughed.

"It's time for me to change and return to my work and my normal self." He took the uniform I had had made for him. I stood and watched as he slowly teased me. His pale skin still slightly damp, glowing as shimmers of the sun kissed his skin. How I wanted to be the sun at that moment. He turned back to me, eyes glowing. He came and took my hand, kissing it. I pulled him up from the ground and held him tightly. I kissed him passionately and deeply. Hoping my desire would be felt by the fire in my kiss.

"Majesty, are you ready to go find the Konrad and the others?" He looked at me questioningly and then understood.

"Yes Günter, thank you for the clothes and use of your room to change."

We left our secret in those walls as we walked down the corridor. "Majesty, since you're here, should we start your studies?" "But, I want to see Konrad!" He whined.

_Ah, the man I loved still held his boyish self_.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II-The Lesson

Streams of jealousy burned in me as I had come to find that Wolfram was sleeping in Yuuri's bed. In a little pink gown none the less. I had to gain control however, because Yuuri had said he would be dommé with Wolfram, and if I did not control my feelings I could risk losing him forever and eternal banishment for our love. Finally I decided that I would approach Yuuri on the matter.

"Majesty, I think that it is best for you to return to your studies. You have so little time in this world it seems, and if you do not know about this world, how can you properly care for it?" I stated as he and Konrad were dealing with Wolfram's whining about Yuuri always being with him. I couldn't blame Wolfram, but I knew too well that Yuuri would never betray me for Konrad, and I knew why. Konrad was the older brother Yuuri wished for, Konrad was family to him, so their bond was very strong. This of course I knew from asking Yuuri myself. As his master now, he told me everything.

I received a glare from Wolfram as he heard the sting in my voice. I was placing a demand on Yuuri and he knew it. "Majesty…" He turned around and smiled.

"I'm sorry Günter. I know I told you I would start studying again. I just wanted to play a game of baseball first." He looked at Wolfram "We'll have time later. Why don't you take some lessons on baseball from Konrad, so you can join us in playing?" His voice had some power in it in his statement.

Wolfram began to turn slightly red. "Takes lessons from a human! You've GOT to be joking." He stopped as he saw the look in Yuuri's eyes. "Yuuri…" he said softly. I could see his desire to please him taking over. I pitied the boy, as he would always be a boy to Yuuri, and he could never compare to me. "Konrad! You heard his Majesty. Teach me how to play, so I can kick his ass. That wimp."

I smiled as Yuuri turned to him and eyed him. "I'm not a wimp!" "Shall we go then Majesty?" I asked bowing to him. "Yeah, I'm tired now. Konrad, make him learn the rules first. See if _he_ can remember them." We left with Wolfram watching our every step. He mumbled about Yuuri and finally stopped.

My study was empty when we arrived. I walked and drew the curtain closed. I stood at the head of the study table. I watched him from across the room. He stayed at the closed door. He held his head down. "What is it my master desires of me?"

"You're learning quickly" I said as I walked towards him. I stopped at the end of the table. "Come to me, speaking your desires as you walk to me." He started. "Head up, I want to see your desire in your eyes as well as from your voice." He turned his head up and I saw those wonderful eyes again.

"Yes Master. I desire to make you happy. I desire to feel your warmth, the heat of your body…next to mine. I desire to serve you, and feel the infliction of your love." He walked slower but kept talking "I desire to see you, all of you. I desire your power over me, and I desire to do your bidding." He had finally come to be near me. "What shall I do ne..." I grabbed him and kissed him. This time I nibbled on his tongue. Biting in, in the last few moments.

He gasped as I released him from the kiss but not my arms. I moved down his neck and used one arm to remove the buttons from his shirt. I nibbled a trail down his neck to his shoulder. Nibbling my way back I bit in to his tenderly soft neck. Oh, how the sound he made pleased me. A sigh of pain, anguish and absolute pleasure.

"Sit" I said pointing to the chair next to me. He started to pull his shirt back on. "Did I say you were to get dressed again?" I charged at him. He stared at me shocked and the smiling. "No." "No what?" "No Master, my love." "That's better. Now, I have something to discuss besides your studies, which we do unfortunately need to continue." He looked at me sadly, how he hated studying. Though, he had advanced far more than everyone knew, for our sake we needed it. I forced him to learn and use his true power to absorb the knowledge quickly. He had done so well to do everything I asked. He learned the first time I would be strict, as a proper master should be. He was tortured when he did not obey. He desired my touch and I denied it to him for so long that he had not since disobeyed me.

"This thing… with Wolfram in your bed. It disturbs me greatly." I looked at him. His eyes pouted. "I know that you'll be his dommé, but you do need to know my thoughts on the matter. I can be sent away and suffer never seeing you again. For this…" I touched his face "…I push every law here now. You're my King, and I your subject. But, now I am your Master and not the one you are to marry." I sighed. _Oh, how I wish it were me though._ "I've thought of slapping you…to force Wolfram to a duel for you, but I can not do it. Were the truth of us to surface even after I beat him, he would retake claim of you." I finally had to ask him "have you and he made love?"

He looked even more stunned. "No Master, we kiss and he cowers in my arms at night. I am still too young, I claim to him. You, Master, are the one I want to be with first. I want you to break me." He said it…he admitted a desire he had yet to state in his walking to me.

"Why did you not state this walking towards me?" he looked at me frightened. "It is a desire, but you did not state it. Though, you did state similar statements, so this time I will not punish you." A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Master, I do love you, but my love for Wolfram does exist. I will not deny you any truth. I will continue to test him with my power to see if he will even make a suitable husband. My coy, otherworldly ways are easily used for this. But…" he said looking at me "…you will be the one I see in my heart above all others. Only you will truly own me, body, mind, and soul."

"Remove your shirt slowly. I want to see you undress partially, and then we shall study." With one hand he slowly pulled the collar of his shirt towards his finger. Letting his hand drag across his body as he did this. When he finished with one side he started on the other. I stepped behind him before he could finish. I breathed on his neck and saw his shiver. _Perfect, feel my strength._ I bit the other side of his neck not letting go. He raised his arm dropping the shirt to the floor as he held my neck behind him. When I released him I pulled his head back from his hair. I kissed him.

"Now, it is time for your studies." I pulled his chair next to me as I sat on the crimson velvet couch. I picked him up and sat him next to me. Handing him a book I smiled. When he took it in his hands I grabbed him again. I set him on my lap and leaned back. I wrapped my arms around him. "Now, you should be warm enough to study." I added laughing. What a picture this would make. Wrapped together, but still innocent enough. I placed my chin on his shoulder. Pointing to where we had stopped last time "here, start to read aloud. You need to read it to retain it." I whispered "and, it will let others hear that you are merely studying here." He leaned against me and curled into my arms and he began to read.

He finished all three of the books we had started. Yuuri was nearly done and knew so much about this world. His progress was wonderful. "Does it please you that I am nearly done?" he asked turning to face me as he was in my arms. "Yes and no." It hurt him; I needed to state what I meant I guess. "Yes, it does please me. But with so little left, our time together will be less. I already know that taking you to my bed can't happen for sometime, but with so little time, I fear to not have you."

"Master, why is it I can't come to your bed?" Open eyed I looked at him. He was still so innocent, but the fire inside of him had surfaced. He was honest in wanting me completely. "I know I'm still young, but I am ready. I can at least stay one night in your arms, even if we don't…" "But Wolfram would know."

"No, I have requested that at least one night a week I have my own bed. I told him I need one nights rest with just myself, else I would not be able to sleep anymore." "Why did you not say this before" I asked with a raised eye. "I…I…wanted to surprise you." He looked so disappointed. I pressed my finger to his lips. "Shhh my love. You still can. When you come you will surprise me. Don't tell me when. Let me be overjoyed when the time comes." He smiled. I had allowed him some power, but he knew it was mainly for me, I needed that element to enjoy his even more. I pulled him closer to me, not even a piece of paper could be between us. "I love you Yuuri." I kissed him and left a nibble for the end. And so this session ended.


End file.
